


The Devil's Flower

by BlueMushroomDevil



Series: I blame it all on the weed [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Stoned Aziraphale, even tho i reaaaaally shouldnt be lol, hissing, im kinda proud im the first to use this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMushroomDevil/pseuds/BlueMushroomDevil
Summary: Crowley feels like he needs to get out, change of surroundings and all that. So he invites Aziraphale out into a bar.It backfires when he jokingly offers his friend a weed joint, not expecting Aziraphale to accept, who actually does.Turns out stoned Aziraphale is a cuddly Aziraphale





	The Devil's Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't finished reading the book, but I just had this idea in my head for some time and I need to get it out.

In past 6000 years, Crowley learned not to listen to humans that much. Humans often changed their motives, their perspectives, but usually their lives were too short to really see the bigger picture. It's not like he could blame them for it. In their short life spans, their experience of the world was often very limited, usually to their own beings. Few humans actually bothered broaden their horizons and even fewer did something meaningful with that knowledge. It says a lot when most of these humans end up as drunks or drug addicts. Crowley can't really blame for it, he finally decided sometime half way through 1900's. Although he did have to admit that in recent years, tempting humans became much easier. He always thought that if those close-minded idiots in Hell bothered to update their techniques and methods in tempting humans, Hell would have probably won. But then again, the same could be said about those arrogant pricks in Heaven. As it was, Crowley was content that both sides have been way too caught up in themselves to actually think about something like that.  
So he wasn't surprised at this point, that both sides were failing, even if it did seem as a win in their own eyes, in their little worlds. In the end, he saw neither side superiour and it shouldn't be percieved or thought of that way.  
,,Crowley!'' a startled voice brought him out of his thinking. ,,Can you watch the road for the love of-'' his companion did not finish the sentence, unable to find words and just held tightly on the seat, his eyes closed.  
,,What do you keep worrying for, Aziraphale?'' Crowley replied nonchalantly, as he almost spun the car in full circle while making a turn left.  
,,Do you have a death wish?'' Aziraphale replied from passanger seat, trying to regain normal breathing. ,,I thought you said you wanted to get a drink, not get us killed!''  
,,All in a good time,'' Crowley unintentionally murmured, not meaning to say his thoughts outloud. ,,We're almost there,'' he quickly added, ignoring the startled look his friend gave him.  
,,What is that place anyway?'' Aziraphale inquired, trying to get his mind occupied to ignore how Crowley almost hit a pedestrian, even though he insisted they had plenty of time before the said person crossed the street. ,,I don't see why we couldn't have just spend evening in my bookshop. Or your flat for that matter.''  
,,Becausssse, Azira,'' Crowley hissed. ,,You need to get out of that sssssmelly bookshop.''  
Aziraphale was about to debate the smelliness of his bookshop, or rather an absence of any smell of it present. Knowing it was pointless to argue with Crowley, he instead turned on the radio, hoping was some slow song to ease his nerves a little. A beginning of Bohemian rhapsody started playing and while the song would pick up its pace half-way through, Aziraphale hoped that by that time they would already arrive to whatever godforsaken place Crowley picked. Crowley was quietly humming along with the song, which made Aziraphale even more anxious, as he felt Crowley's attention was even less focused on driving and road.  
,,I hope you atleast chose a place that is somewhat respectable,'' Aziraphale murmured, inhaling after a particurarly sharp turn. He decided to focus his attention outside of the window, but seeing passing all the buildings at alarming speed made his head spin a little, so he closed his eyes again.  
,,Well,'' Crowley replied after a while. ,,I think that they mussst have cleaned the broken glass from the last time i visited there.''  
Aziraphale, not knowing if Crowley was joking, but hoping he was, decided not to take his chances asking, if he was serious. Crowley, sensing the discomfort his friend was in, added. ,,Don't worry too much about it,'' he sighed. ,,But if you'd prefer to go back to that ssstinking bookshop-''  
,,It does not stink,'' Aziraphale immidiately cut him off, frowning slightly.  
,,Right,'' Crowley let out an annoyed sigh and continued, growing slightly irritated. ,,I mean I just wanted to have a nice night out with you, but if you prefer to go back, I can turn the car and-''  
,,No, no,'' his friend cut in, feeling a sting of guilt at the slightly disappointed tone his friend spoke in. ,,I agree with you, it was about a time to get out,'' he cursed under his breath when the Bentley drove on sidewalk for a moment while turning. ,,I also wanted to be with you.''  
Crowely almost crashed the car at that.  
,,I-I mean,'' Aziraphale's face immidiately turned red, thinking about what he said. ,,I wanted to-to-''  
Crowley looked at Aziraphale with a small smirk. ,,Yes, yes, I know angel.'' he spared him the embarrassing situation, that Aziraphale unknowingly put himself in.  
While Aziraphale seemed a bit calmer and exhaled, relieved, his face was still red, his heart beating fast in his head, though he had no idea why.  
Atleast not yet, but as they say, the night is young.

They eventually arrived in one piece, much to the half-angel's surprise. Knowing Crowley, he should have suspected that the place would less than respectable. It was a night-club, with many young people standing outside, smoking not only tobacco, but in some cases marijuana, which did peak Aziraphale's interest slightly. He has never tried it, the devil's flower many called it, but it still did peak his interest. Althought up in the Heaven they said that it won't have any effect on an angel, it might have an effect on half-human.  
However, he immidiately felt out of place. Not only his formal clothing, but also his own personality and interestets clashed with this place like... like something that clashes with places.  
Crowley again sensed how tense his friend went, as he parked the car and turned the engine off. He stared him up and down, looking at his clothing and thinking. Aziraphale, who misinprerted the look in his friend's eyes, felt the blood running into his face. It didn't help he couldn't see Crowley's eyes through the dark glasses he wore. Crowley sniffed the air lightly and a grin split his face, but he didn't comment on it. Not just yet.  
Although the scent of arousal did send his head spinning, he did his best to remain calm and nonchalant. Then he looked into Aziraphale's slightly startled look. ,,Perhaps a change of clothing would be appropriate.''  
Before Aziraphale had any chance to protest, Crowley made a complicated gesture with his hand. Instead of his tight, formal clothing, Aziraphale was now wearing, perhaps even tighter, light blue jeans and white button-down shirt.  
,,Crowley!'' Aziraphale almost hissed in protest, his face now more redder than Crowley has even seen.  
,,Live a little,'' Crowley rolled his eyes, as he changed his own clothing to black jacket, dark pants and a shirt that was almost as tight as Aziraphale's jeans, but not quite, which the half-demon found immensly more comfortable for himself. Aziraphale, on the other hand, seemed embarrassed and a little self-conscious. His human form wasn't exactly what he thought most people considered attractive. For a second, he wondered if maybe changing it for a first time since he could remember would be appropriate, but Crowley hissed in annoyance, somehow knowing exactly what Aziraphale thought and finally exited the car.  
,,Come on, angel,'' he said, breathing in the delicious air, that had hints of some very recent physical sins. He exhaled and opened his snake eyes, grinning.  
Eventually, Aziraphale did get out of the car, immdiately feeling the stares of people at him. It felt very unpleasant, he decided. Even more so, when he saw the way the young woman, who surely couldn't have been even 18, dressed in jeans short, ripped pantyhose and, to his own horrific suprised, only a dark brassiere to cover the upper part of her boy, looked at his friend with such a strong desire even he could smell it. He was about to miracle himself away, before he felt a hand slither around his shoulders loosely and saw one of Crowley's more honest smiles. ,,Just give it a try.'' Crowley told him, slowly walking them towards the entrance. ,,Just half an hour, if you will really dislike it, we can go back to your smelly bookshop.'' Crowley kept staring at his face and, Aziraphale noted, he was too close. So close that it was hard for the half-angel to breath.  
,,Alright,'' Aziraphale exhaled, trying to relax his shoulders. However, he made no attempt to remove Crowley's arm from him. Feeling more at peace, he added. ,,I'll try to have fun then.''  
Crowley's grin spread wider, even though his own shoulders seemed to relax. He eventually slipped his arm away as they got closer to the club. A close the to the entract was standing a brown-haired, scruffy looking man in his late twenties, who seemed to be struggling with his lighter. His eyes were half close and he seemed to be very well under an influence of either alcohol or, Crowley noted as he sniffed the air, marijuana. His suspicions were correct as he saw him desperatly trying to light the rest of his joint. Crowley had to admit that it smelled nice. He vaguely remembered trying it out in 70's and getting a pleseant buzz, althought the confusion he felt at the time wasn't pleasant at all. However, an idea popped in his mind and he looked at Aziraphale, who looked like someone trying his best to stay calm and pretend he's having a good time. He chuckled, as he went straight to the man, Aziraphale slowing his pace down a bit, looking at Crowley with confusion in his eyes.  
,,Hey man,'' the browned haired man eventually greeted Crowley, however his eyes wandered for a moment to Aziraphale, who was stunned in one place, looking a bit uncomfortable. ,,I don't suppose you or your handsome friend have a lighter?''  
While Crowley reacted immidiately to the handsome remark towards Aziraphale immdiately and sniffed the air in a suspicion of mocking joke, instinctively stepping slightly to the side to partially shield Aziraphale from the man's view, Aziraphale didn't realize, that the remark was meant his way and only replied with a smile, even when the stoned man looked straight into his eyes, licking his dry lips.  
,,Here you go,'' Crowley reached into his jacket and produced a lighter.  
The man thanked him and took a large drag of the half burned joint. Then he offered it to Crowley, who, to Aziraphale's immense surprise, took it from him and took even a larger drag of it. Aziraphale stared at Crowley, watching his lips exhale the smoke out and for some reason, he felt as if the already tight clothes got even tighter.  
,,Haven't seen either of you here before,'' the man said with a small smirk. ,,Would have remembered.'' he said, staring Aziraphale's body down, who mistook it for a mocking smile. Instinctively, he stepped closer to Crowley. The man's eyes wandered back to Crowley and he stared at his glasses for a moment. ,,I'm Mark.'' he looked back at Aziraphale with a large smile and extended his hand to him. Aziraphale, who seemed quite taken back by this gesture, eventually extended his own hand.  
,,I'm Aziraphale,'' the half-angel said without much a of thought. However, the handshake was longer than it needed to be and the man stared into his eyes. He seemed to be confused for a moment.  
,,Az-whaaat?'' the brown-haired man asks, clearly confused.  
Crowley rolls his eyes. ,,It's one of those american names,'' he says, glancing at the way the man, whose name was apparently Marc or whatever, still held his friends hand. ,,His nickname is Zira.''  
Aziraphale looked back up at Crowley, clearly about to protest, but was distracted at the way the stoned man massaged his hand.  
Crowley was the one who eventually decided he had enough of it. ,,I'm Antony.'' he said and meaningfully extended his own arm.  
,,Oh,'' Matt, or whatever his name was, Crowley already couldn't recall and didn't want to recall, with the way the man's eyes looked at Aziraphale and how the air around smelled of lust, finally let go of Aziraphale's hand and shook hands with Crowley. ,,Mark.'' then the man looked at the joint. ,,Your handsome friend here doesn't smoke?'' then he looked at Aziraphael with a spark in his eyes. ,,It's reaaaally good.''  
,,I'm afraid that-'' Aziraphael started, but Crowley passed him the joint and even through glasses, he could saw how the snake's eyes were teasing him. He glared back at him and took the joint from him, inhaling almost the rest of the devil's stick in one go. Crowley thought he was going to burst out laughing, seeing the tears in his friends eyes and the instant regret they reflected. Aziraphale started coughing, he felt dizzy and his eyes narrowed on their own. He barely seemed to hear Crowley's silent laughter, as he tried his best to stay uptight.  
Crowley, feeling a little guilty, took the joint from him and passed it back onto Mike, or however he was called. Then he felt Aziraphale leaning onto him, he looked at him, surprised.  
,,Is you friend going to be alright?'' the man, whose name Crowley thought was probably Miles or something like that, asked, looking a bit more sobered up honestly, clearly out of fear of getting into trouble. ,,I swear, it's the purest stuff man, there's nothing bad in it.''  
Before Crowley could answer, Aziraphale actually giggled, a sound Crowley never heard from him before. ,,Heeeeeey,'' Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley. ,,Remember how I made the Archangel U-Uriel bring me a towel?'' he giggled again.  
Crowley had to surpress his own laughter. ,,That was Michael,'' Crowley hesitantly brought his hand to Aziraphale's jaw and made him look up to see his eyes clear. ,,Remember?''  
,,Ooooooh,'' Aziraphale laughed, nuzzling his face into Crowley's hand. ,,You're right.''  
Miguel, as Crowley decided he was going to call the man now, watched them with his eyebrows high up. ,,Ehm, do you need water or something?''  
Crowley felt his grin almost split his face. ,,Are you selling?''  
,,Ehm, water?'' the man, whose name wasn't really a Miguel, but who cared at this point, seemed confused.  
,,Yes, water,'' Crowley rolled his eyes, his own breath hitching when he felt Aziraphale press a small kiss into his shoulder. ,,No, I mean weed.''  
,,Are you sure you need more?'' Miguel asked, staring at the way ''Zira'' was snuggling himself into ''Anthony''.  
,,I mean, it sure isn't as strong as in 70s,'' he glanced down, trying to ignore the smell of arousal that now surrounded Aziraphale. ,,But you have no idea, how much it takes my boyfriend to relax a bit.'' the word boyfriend was hissed with a strange hint of possessivness even Aziraphale, in his haze, could hear. He responded with a silent moan, that made Crowley's knees go weak.  
The man, Crowley was almost ninety percent sure his name was Martin, still seemed unsure, until he saw the ammount of money Crowley produced out of his pocket.  
,,Alright,'' the man exhaled, his eyes wide, clearly seeing a sum of money he never saw before on his own eyes. ,,I'll give you the best I got.'' he started rummaging through his pockets.  
Meanwhile Aziraphale started pressing small kisses into Crowley's neck, slowly travelling upwards to his mouth. He was clearly too caught up in his own world to really thinkg of what he was doing, in public no less. Crowley felt blood rushing into his own face now. For a moment, he looked at Aziraphale, who was staring at him with glassy eyes. Crowley took the chance to lean down to Aziraphale's neck and smelled him. He stiffled a whimper, smelling not only arousal, but also a burning want, a need.  
And something, that smelled much more stronger, but he wasn't ready just yet to name it.  
Or to even think about it in Aziraphale's current state.  
Finally, the man, let's call him Marcus because Crowley really didn't care at this point, took out a pack of good smelling weed and handed it to him. Crowley didn't bother to check it, right now he all he wanted was to get Aziraphale into a car and out of here, because he felt eyes of many on them and the air smelled of mockery directed towards Aziraphale.  
Well, jokes was on them, it was the last time they could ever party in that club, as the next day it was burned down, but Crowley would deny any involvment.  
And few of them may have ended up being arrested by the police officers, but again, Crowley was definetly not involved.  
What he was involved however, was how seemingly out of nowhere, one of the womans bag exploded, starting a fire. Of course, they all miracoulously survived, but he imagined it would be hard to explain.  
That however, was still a little bit far in future, as he basically half-dragged Aziraphale back into the car. As soon as Aziraphale was seated in, giggling and still trying to get as close to Crowley as possibe, Crowley muttered to himself, that this wasn't planned.  
He has yet to decide, if this is a good turn of events or bad.  
,,Crowley,'' the half-angel purred, as soon as the black-haired started the enginge. Crowley turned his head to him and almost jumped up when Aziraphale took off his glasses. ,,You have such beautiful eyes, my darling,''  
Crowley felt his heart jump its way into his neck, as he slammed his head into the steering wheel. ,,Aziraphale,'' he whispered, not having the strenght to look at his companion. ,,Don't do this to me when you're not yourself.'' he said, finally reversing the car and driving out as far as possible. Usually, Aziraphale immidiately went tense as soon as Crowley started the engine. Now, however, it seemed to barely phase him, as he was more busy staring at Crowley's eyes.  
,,Why do you hide them?'' Aziraphale asked, lying on the seat, turned on his side to watch Crowley. ,,They are so pretty.''  
,,Oh yeah sure,'' Crowley forgot himself for a bit, sarcasm seeping through his voice. ,,Because walking around with people with snake eyes is a very good idea and-'' he almost hit a all with a car, second time this night, but this time it was because he felt Aziraphale's hand on his knee. It was only a light touch at first, but he kept slowly moving his hand up and down his thigh, adding a bit more pressure as the time went.  
,,Fuck.'' Crowley actually swore, taking a shuddering breath. This was a torture. If an hour ago Agnes Nutter told him, he was going to be driving stoned Aziraphale, who was touching him in a very suggestive manner, he would be very inclined to believe she really was just an old nut.  
Crowley sped up, he knew he had to put end to this before his friend, who is clearly not in clear state of mind, takes it too far.  
He even felt guilt sneaking up on him, knowing it was his fault for making Aziraphale look like this before so many people.  
Well, in a while they would have to worry more about the fire than about a blond-haired man stoned out of his mind, making a move on his supposed friend.  
They arrived to Crowley's flat, because he was sure as... something, not going to let Aziraphale be alone in this state. Not to mention he put him in it.  
This wasn't alcohol, where he could just refill the bottle. Not to mention, Aziraphale would have to do this himself and boy, he looked as he was really enjoying himself. Especially, when his hand slid up on Crowley's side and he squeezed lightly and his other hand moved up to Crowley's hair.  
Crowley closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.  
And he clearly underestimated Aziraphale, who took the chance and crawled into Crowley's lap, who was too stunned to react properly in time, put his hands onto Crowley's shoulders and catch his lips in a dry kiss.  
Crowley was ready to break it off and take Aziraphale to bed so he could sleep it off, but what he didn't expect was for the kiss to be so soft.  
And so warm.  
And, a realization which broke Crowley's heart, it felt so good, so right, his felt tingling travelling down his spine. Aziraphale broke it off and hugged Crowley, just sitting contently.  
And what was worse for Crowley at the moment, that he couldn't sniff the arousal or want anymore.  
He could only smell the scent of love.  
WIth a pained expression on his face, he snapped his fingers and moved them to his flat.  
Aziraphale still clung to him, but he made no suggestive movements or touches, he was just leaning on him, humming in content. It was much harder to move around the kitchen with a half-angel, half-human, who was fully-stoned and leaning on you the whole time, not to mention the small noises he made. Crowley eventually managed to fill glass with water and brought it to Aziraphale's lips, who drank like there was no tommorow.  
,,Let's get you to bed.'' Crowley murmured, as he dragged Aziraphale to his bedroom.  
,,But half-angels don't need to sleep,'' Aziraphale murmured, leaning onto Crowley.  
,,Yes, but half-humans do.'' he said, snapping his fingers to get Aziraphale into more comfortable clothing, also setting his mind more on ease, as the pajamas were way more baggy and left more to the imagination. Although, he really had nothing left there to see he needed to imagine.  
Almost.  
He laid Aziraphale on the bed and threw blankets over him, who let out content sigh, closing his eyes, but snapping them open again, when Crowley attempted to leave.  
,,Stay,'' half-angel said quietly, staring right at Crowley, whose breath hitched.  
,,Alright,'' he exhaled. ,,I'll just bring you the water.''  
Aziraphale nodded hesitantly, his eyes not leaving Crowley as he left the room. Crowley felt hot all over his body, his mind was spinning, his fingers trembling. Of course, he went straight to fill the glass with water, but he also had to splash his own face with it to calm himself.  
,,Crowley,'' Aziraphale whined from the room. ,,Don't leave me here alone.'' he said almost inaudibly.  
Crowley returned in a split of a second, wate dripping from his dark hair, as he carefully placed the glass on the small table next to bed.  
,,I'll stay here with you,'' he whispered. ,,Alright?''  
Aziraphale pulled Crowley into bed by his jacket, snuggling himself into Crowley's chest, throwing one leg over his waist, as he exhaled, clearly content.  
Well, Crowley thought to himself as he felt his own consciounsness slip away, this will be hard to explain in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always really appreaciated, literally gives my meaningless life some purpose.  
> Also is it only me or do I always stop writing at the best part lol?


End file.
